Hero ? Or Criminal ?
by TheDarkSwan
Summary: OC - L'enfance nous marque à jamais. C'est par sa faute que nous devenons ce que nous sommes. Mais de toutes façons, dans ce monde tel que Gotham, ne serions nous pas obligé de passer de l'autre côté des barreaux ?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Red Blood, a hero or a criminal?**

_ Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi les criminels tuaient des gens, comment ils faisaient pour devenir aussi fous, maintenant je les comprends, le monde est sombre, pour survivre il faut que le sang coule._

**_Chapitre 1 – _le passé -_ Une enfance douloureuse. _**

7 novembre 1987 – Le jour du souvenir

J'étais comme à mon habitude seule avec mon frère Rory, nos parents étaient partis à New York. Au final nous étions toujours seuls. Nos parents partaient tout le temps à l'étranger pour leur « travail ». Pourquoi est-il entre parenthèses ? Car je suis sûre que c'était pour nous éviter, ils ne nous aimaient pas, ils ne se sont jamais occupés de moi et mon frère. Nous sommes les enfants qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu avoir. Mais ce jour ci ne ressemblait pas à tous, il y avait toujours les mythiques faits divers des prisonniers de Blackgate, mais… je sentais le mal venir. En ce jour le téléphone sonna en provenance de New York, nous le reconnûmes grâce au numéro. Nous pensions que nos parents appelaient pour nous demander d'aller chercher leurs costumes au pressing, en effet jamais ils ne nous appelaient pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Mais ce n'était pas eux, je l'ai compris quand mon frère reposa le téléphone et me prit dans ses bras. Et ce fut sur ce geste que nous partîmes en direction de la morgue de New York.

Ils n'ont pas souffert dirent les policiers, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, car nous étions des enfants et que nous ne pouvions pas entendre la vérité, sottises. Je les haies tellement pour ça, mentir c'est ce qu'ils font le mieux de toute façon. Ce fut alors avec ces policiers que je parti identifier les corps de mes parents. Ils étaient allongés sur les tables en inox. Des draps les recouvraient des pieds jusqu'au ventre. Je pus ainsi voir que ma mère s'était prise une balle entre les deux yeux, beau tir. Mon père lui s'était pris une balle en plein cœur, enfin si seulement il avait eu un cœur, il devait être certainement de pierre ou de glace. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne ressentais aucunes douleurs. Je trouvais ça presque comique de les voir allongés ici, sans aucuns pouvoirs, sans leurs costumes et le maquillage hideux de ma mère qui les rendaient si effrayants. Mon frère lui pleurait, un sentimentale, il avait 5 ans de plus que moi et avait connu ma mère bien plus que moi, je le comprenais. Mais un policier me coupa dans ma réflexion et me demanda : « ça va ma chéri ? Tu ne pleures pas ? Tu voudrais voir un psy ? Ça pourrait t'aider. » Ma chéri, pourquoi m'appeler comme ça, je ne le connaissais pas, il me le paiera. Enfin, je lui répondis de la façon la plus appropriée possible. « Ta gueule ! Lâche-moi ! Je suis enfin libre alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Noel 1987 – Une rencontre….

« Un noël sans leurs parents, comme c'est horrible les pauvres enfants » c'est ce que j'ai entendu partout, tous mes noël se sont passés sans mes parents. Heureusement mon frère était là, il s'était remis de ses émotions, bon grâce à la psy, mais il est redevenu lui-même. D'ailleurs je n'eus aucun problème avec le policier que j'avais insulté, ils avaient pris en compte le fait que je sois sous le choc etc. et j'avais même réussi à éviter la visite chez mon psy.

En ce noël, nous décidions avec mon frère de sortir dans les rues de Gotham. Nous connaissions presque par cœur la ville, nous sortions si souvent avant, avant le jour du meurtre. Mais soudain nous entendîmes des coups de feu, alors nous nous précipitâmes sur les lieux où nous avions entendu les coups de feu. La police était déjà là, un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge était assis par terre avec une couverture sur le dos, un policier à côté de lui, le commissaire Gordon, je le reconnu de suite, il passe tout le temps aux actualités pour faire de grands discours sur, je le cite, « la vermine qui habite Gotham ». Mais je m'intéressais plus au garçon qui était à côté de lui, il était mignon je dois bien l'avouer, il l'est toujours.

Je vis les cadavres de deux personnes, un homme et une femme, puis je compris, ce petit garçon qui pleurait… Il ressemblait à mon frère lorsque… Je crois que j'avais de la compassion pour ce petit garçon, ce n'était pas un sentiment que je ressentais d'habitude. Je réalisais en le voyant que mes parents me manquaient quand même… Je… n'étais pas aussi forte que je le pensais mais quand je croisai son regard, mouillé de larme, ses yeux noirs si profonds, je ne pus retenir mes larmes… et elles coulèrent le long de mes joues, je le regardais toujours et lui aussi me regardait… Nous souffrions ensemble. Mais ce fichu commissaire se mit entre nous « Bruce, viens je vais t'emmener au commissariat » Bruce… Bruce Wayne….. Jamais je n'oublierais son regard et ce nom…

Aout 2000 – Un diplôme pour l'enfer

En ce jour je recevais mon diplôme, enfin à 25ans je travaillerais. Je m'étais lancée dans des études de médecine que j'avais réussies seule. Je n'avais pas besoin d'amies pour me changer les idées et m'écarter de mon objectif. On me demandait souvent pourquoi j'avais voulu devenir médecin, j'aurais pu leur répondre la vérité, « _car j'aime voir le sang couler »_ mais bien sûr je répondais tout le temps « pour sauver des vies » question bête réponse bête. En cette cérémonie toute la famille était invitée. Je voyais tout autour de moi les autres élèves de ma promotion se prendre en photo avec leurs parents, leurs frères et sœurs ou leurs chiens même. Je les enviais tellement, assise seule au pied de mon chêne. Il n'était même pas venu… Rory, mon frère… Il n'était pas venu. Il m'avait laissé, il était devenu comme eux, ceux qui sont décédés d'une balle dans le cœur pour l'un et en pleine tête pour l'autre. Il était devenu con.

Je dû attendre une heure avant que le proviseur demanda à tous de s'assoir, enfin, la libération ! « Alice Hedley est appelée ! » Enfin ! C'était à moi ! Diplôme reçu, je reparti m'assoir, tous passèrent jusqu'à la dernière de la promo, « Harleen Quinzel est appelée »quel nom étrange, ça me faisait penser à Arlequin, non ? Enfin je pus partir mais un de mes professeur m'arrêta : « Alice, tu es une excellente élève, nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour soigner des cas très spéciaux, qui ont besoins de soins de professionnels. Et vu ton passé tu pourras peut être en apitoyer certains qui ne te poseront ainsi aucun problèmes. » Oh tiens mon talent était enfin reconnu j'ai bien l'impression non ? Ils allaient surement m'envoyer à l'hôpital de Gotham nord, avec les malades cancéreux, ou avec les enfants de l'hôpital de Gotham sud, ils ont peur car ils voient l'asile de leurs fenêtres, je pourrai peut être les rassurer. Enfin, travailler près de l'asile peut être très effrayant vu toutes les actualités que l'on peut toujours voir sur les criminels enfermés là-bas. Je répondis alors : « Oh merci monsieur, c'est un grand compliment pour moi, mais où voulez m'envoyer exactement ? » Je reteins ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde enfin : « Tu vas être envoyé comme médecin à l'asile d'Arkham » Puis je défaillis.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le début d'une nouvelle vie

_Chapitre 2 – _Le présent_ – Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie._

Septembre 2000 – Le premier jour

Je crois que c'était le moment… La fin de ma vie, je n'ai même pas pu refuser… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Je sens une odeur de formol déjà, alors que je viens à peine d'arriver sur l'île d'Arkham, il y a encore cette route a traversé pour y arriver… Allez seulement 12h et je retourne chez moi…. Je vais mourir ici… tuée… certainement. J'ai horriblement peur… Au final, la seule chose qui me rassure, quoi que, c'est que Batman passe de temps à autres sur l'île, j'arriverais à le rencontrer… peut être…

Je fais quelque chose de stupide, je compte chaque pavé du ponton jusqu'à la grille….. 10….11..12…13. C'était le dernier, la grille… la voilà, pleine de toiles d'araignées. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un éclair et de la pluie pour transformer ça en film d'horreur. Puis, une voix retentit.

-« Ms Hedley c'est bien ça ? Le nouveau médecin ?

-Euh, oui c'est bien moi, tenez voici ma carte d'accès.

-Très bien, vous pouvez passer. Vos collègues vous attendent dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Voici un plan pour vous repérer.

-D'accord, merci »

Puis les grilles s'ouvrent, avec un grondement horrible, plus cliché on ne peut pas faire. Je rentre alors. Il me tend ma carte et ce fameux plan. Je les prends puis je me mets en route. Mais c'est énorme ! Une serre ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de dire ! Bref… Bon, l'unité de soins intensifs se trouve en face de moi, ça va, je ne devrais pas trop me perdre, enfin je crois. De chaque côté se trouve des miradors, bien que plusieurs policiers y sont postés avec des snipers, je ne me sens pas en sécurité, vraiment pas. Je marche alors en regardant le sol, comme si j'avais peur qu'il y ait des pièges ou des piques. Je suis réellement stupide.

Oh non… La porte…. J'y suis… Je n'aurai pas pu marcher plus lentement ? Non... Idiote ! Un policier, posté à l'entrée me demande alors :

-« Tiens ! Vous êtes la nouvelle c'est ça ? Et bien bonne chance j'espère que vous allez tenir ici. Vous semblez très faible, aller je pense 2 semaines pour vous. »

Mais ta gueule ! Déjà que je ne suis pas rassurée il rajoute ça ! J'aimerai tellement lui trancher la gorge pour ça ! Ahaha ! Comme ça il ne parlera plus. Mais je n'osai pas lui dire, j'ai toujours préféré tout garder pour moi, pour ne plus avoir de problèmes…. Mais je le fixai avec mon regard le plus noir possible. Alors ce con me répondit :

-« Oh c'est bon, te vexe pas ! Je t'ouvre tout de suite. »

Sur ce, il m'ouvre la porte.

-« Tu continues tout droit et tu trouveras les autres médecin. »

J'entre alors et il claque la porte derrière moi. J'y suis. J'entends déjà des cris de patients, je l'espère du moins.

J'avance dans un couloir sombre, des barreaux sont disposés tout autour de moi. L'atmosphère est lugubre et une odeur de sang séché flotte dans l'air. Je l'admets, cette odeur ne me dérange pas. Comme si elle était habituelle pour moi. Puis enfin j'arrive au bout de ce couloir, à travers la porte vitrée je peux voir mes futurs collègues, ils sont en train de fumer en rigolant. Je ne sais pas de qui ils se moquent, de moi si ça se trouve, ou de leurs patients je suis sûre. Allez, vas-y, tu peux le faire… Et j'ouvre la porte, ma nouvelle vie commence à ce moment-là.

« Bonjour….euh… excuse-moi » ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je le répète encore plus fort et ils se tournent enfin vers moi.

-« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Alors c'est toi la petite nouvelle ! Tu remplaces Petterson je crois. Rah la pauvre Killer Croc lui a un peu dévoré un bras… pas de chance comme l'on peut le dire ici. »

Euh… un bras un moins ? Je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour je crois… On va croire que je suis faible. Ils pensent déjà assez de choses mal sur moi. Je sens que je vais les détester, comme tout le monde au final, je déteste ce putain d'asile, je déteste cette ville, je me déteste…

« -hé oh ! Arrête de rêvasser, on va t'emmener dans la zone de soins, des patients se sont encore battus, il y a des blessures graves. On a besoin de toi. Me dit soudain un médecin du nom du docteur Young, enfin c'est ce qui est écrit sur son badge.

-Ok, je vous suis. »

Passé le bureau de l'accueil, nous arrivons déjà devant des cellules. Ils me regardent tous avec un regard noir, profond. Ils essaient de m'effrayer, mais je le vois au fond de leurs yeux, ils ont peur aussi. Ils n'ont jamais voulu être ici, ils savent très bien que un de ces jours le Joker ou encore le Pingouin vont faire sauter la prison pour sortir et ils ne vont en aucun cas épargner ces simples prisonniers. Je les plains, réellement. Chose stupide, je préférerais être à leur place.

Le docteur me dit soudain : «Voilà, nous sommes arrivées dans la salle de soins, va voir les patients sur la droite et appelle-moi si tu as besoin, tout le matériel nécessaire se trouve sur les chariots au bout de la salle, allez bonne chance.

-D'accord… »

Je descends alors les escaliers qui me mènent à l'étage où les patients agonisent sur des tables en inox… ahah les mêmes que celles de mes souvenirs…

Je vis un patient seul, je me dirige alors vers lui.

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Hedley, que vous est-il arrivez ? Où êtes-vous blessé ?

Il me répondit alors : «Ouah ! Une nouvelle ! Ahaha ! Elle est bonne en plus.

-Mais..

Puis soudain une vois retentit derrière moi :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne sont pas méchants, ils font ça pour faire leurs intéressants, si tu commences à faire attention à toutes leurs paroles tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Ils ne te feront aucun mal sinon ils savent très bien qu'ils ne sortiront jamais d'ici et sortir, c'est leur seul objectif. Alors… tu me comprends ?

Je me tournai alors vers cette voix :

-Merci, tu es bien la seule à m'aider un minium ici.

-Ahahah ! De rien ma petite ! Sinon moi c'est Harleen, Harleen Quinzel pour te servir. » Puis elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui réponds alors :

« Alice, Alice Hedley, alias la nouvelle.

-Contente de te rencontrer la nouvelle, tu es la seule qui ne sois pas trop bizarre ici, je te jure, les autres médecins sont aussi fous que leurs patients et ils sont hyper chiants en plus, ça fait vraiment peur.

-Au moins nous sommes deux s aines d'esprits, enfin je crois ?

-Oh Oui ! C'est fort possible ! Bon je reviens je vais chercher un patient.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure »

Sur ce elle part, enfin quelqu'un d'un minimum sympathique ici ! Mais attendez… ce nom… Mais oui ! Lors de la remise de mon diplôme ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'habituer aussi vite à cet environnement… Aller je me remets au travail.

«-Bon, que vous est-il arrivé Mr ? Je ne vais pas rester toute mon après-midi avec vous malheureusement. »

-oh dommage, vous êtes la seule qui ne pue pas le vieux. »

Je ris alors, lui aussi. Aurais-je trouvé l'approche parfaite pour lier un contact avec les patients ?

« - Bon alors je me suis fait mal à la jambe, je crois que ça saigne. »

Je lui monte alors le pantalon et je vis son genou en sang, je pris alors des compresses pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais j'avais du sang sur les mains, si rouge…. Si…. Oh…. Il tâche de façon si belle la peau… comme un fond de teint mais en plus froid…. Le sang…..Soudain je sentis quelque chose arriver rapidement derrière moi. C'était une batte qui arriva sur moi. Et puis je sentis le coup arriver, puis ce fut le trou noir, la chute… J'entendis seulement « Non Monsieur J pas elle ! » avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3 - La peur ne se contrôle pas

_Chapitre 3_ – Le présent – _La peur ne se contrôle pas, elle se combat_

La lumière… Elle m'éblouit…. « Non elle n'a aucun traumatisme », la voix parait lointaine, comme si elle venait de mon subconscient. « Il a été mis en quarantaine. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a fait cela. » Puis ce fut le retour aux ténèbres.

Je me retrouve dans une salle avec des murs capitonnés, je porte une camisole de force. Mais…. Que s'est-il passé, mais…. Je n'ai rien fait… Moi ? Folle, pourquoi ? Comment ai-je fais pour en arriver là…. Puis je relève la tête. Je pousse alors un cri effroyable. Partout sur les murs on peut voir écrit : « Je sais tout », « ta fin est proche », « le sang n'est que poésie ». Je m'attarde étrangement sur cette dernière phrase…. Sang poésie…. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas le rapport entre ces deux choses…. Je suis perdue… Mais qu'ai-je fais pour en arriver là ! Ma peur la plus profonde s'est ainsi réalisée, la folie, la chose la plus horrible, la perte de mon esprit, Non ! Je ne veux pas…. Alors je fais une chose que toute personne aurait fait, je pleure et me roule en boule dans un coin, pour me sentir en quelques sortes protégées, enfin…. C'est ce que je voulais me faire croire.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, j'entends une voix, presque robotique je dirais. « Oh non, Mme se met à pleurer, je te croyais plus forte que ça, dommage, je trouverais un autre cobaye.

-Quoi ? Mais…. Que… me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Dis-je en sanglotant.

« Rah, des questions, toujours des questions ! Mais je le prends mal mon enfant, tu ne me reconnais point.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous croyez réellement que j'ai envie de réfléchir dans un moment pareil ! Vous êtes con ou quoi ?

-La peur te ronge ! Tu essaies de te défendre mais tu ne le peux ! Elle veut te bouffer !

-Mais que racontez-vous ? Oui j'ai peur putain ! Je me retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un asile je ne sais où ! Fermez-la maintenant et laissez-moi !

-La folie est ta peur la plus profonde maintenant que je le sais tu ne peux plus rien contre moi »

Puis ce fut le retour dans les ténèbres.

« Hey ! Debout la nouvelle ! Mais merde lève-toi ! Ne meurt pas ! ». Les voix deviennent de plus en plus claires, la lumière commence à entrer entre mes paupières. « Allez ! Putain d'épouvantail de merde qui l'a drogué ! Comment a-t-il fais pour sortir ? ». Oh, je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle d'Harleen. Soudain, une sorte de spasme traversa mon corps et j'ouvris les yeux.

« ENFIN ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Désolé Mr. J n'aime pas que je parle aux autres médecins, il ne les aime pas et il veut me protéger, il a déjà fait cela quelques fois avant, ne lui en veux pas ! Il voulait juste me protéger…

-Euh… excuse-moi de te demander ça mais….. Je t'ai entendu parler de L'épouvantail tout à l'heure... Qui est-ce ?

-Ah… Il est un ancien médecin qui a travaillé sur des drogues afin de faire vivre à ses victimes leurs peurs les plus sombres. Et il a réussi à te droguer, je ne sais pas comment….

-Mais…. S'il connait une de mes plus grandes peurs…. Est-ce grave ?

-Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne sortira pas d'ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre…

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais oui ! Bon d'ailleurs Mr.J aimerait s'excuser, tu veux bien le voir ?

-Ok….

-Bon je reviens. » Sur ce, elle part. Je peux enfin me relever tranquillement. Je dois être dans une infirmerie. Enfin une infirmerie très glauque je dois avouer. On peut y trouver des trainées de sang partout sur le sol, des seringues sur le sol ou sur les tables d'opérations. Et tout ceci dans un magnifique dégradé de gris. Extrêmement joyeux tout ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être une tâche avec ma blouse blanche, d'ailleurs je viens de réaliser que je la portais toujours. Bon je dois avouer que j'aurais trouvé cela extrêmement gênant que les autres cons de médecins s'amusent à me déshabiller.

J'entends alors des pas arriver vers moi, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« Me voici ! Allez je vous laisse tous les deux pour que vous vous expliquiez ! » Et sur ce elle ferme la porte après avoir laissée entre Monsieur J… Le Joker.

« Alors doc ! Alors comme ça je dois m'excuse patatipatata, non ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est le genre de trucs pour les filles, comme Harley tu vois ?

-Euh oui bien sûr, que me voulez alors ? » Il s'approche alors à grande vitesse de moi et me prend par la gorge.

« Laisse Harley, toi, et tous là ! Les docteurs à peine plus intelligents que Killer Croc. Vous ne la touchez pas OK ! Elle est à MOI ! Jamais vous ne la ferez changer d'avis, elle restera de mon côté. Toi ! Tu es la plus dangereuse entre tous ces docteurs à la con, oh oui ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder le sang telle une psychopathe ? Tu as une âme sombre, et un jour elle éclatera au grand jour. Crois-moi. Toi et cette pute d'ivy, je vous interdis de la toucher, de lui parler. OK ?

-D'a..cc..or..d » Sur ce il me desserre la gorge et il part, fière de lui, fière de sa longue tirade. Mais il ne me fait pas peur, et je ne dois pas laisser Harleen avec un type comme lui. Je dois la protéger.


	4. Chapter 4 - La chasse aux Clowns

_**Chapitre 4**__** –**_**Le présent**_** – La chasse aux clowns.**_

5 Novembre 2000

11…12…13. Je continue de compter ces fichus pavés qui me mènent jusqu'à l'asile. Je le ferais toujours, jusqu'à la fin… Putain mais comment j'ai pu tenir 2 mois dans cet asile de fous ? Je pense grâce à Harleen. Même si en ce moment elle est de plus en plus étrange. Plus distante je dirais, comme si elle préparait quelque chose, Bon, je ne cherche pas à la comprendre non plus maintenant. C'est comme si sa part d'ombre commençait à apparaitre. A cause de lui, je m'étais promis de la protéger mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Stupide fille que je suis !

BOOM ! Ce fut la chute. Je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un : « Mais merde quoi vous ne pouvez pas faire gaffe.

-Je suis réellement désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Excusez-moi Docteur. »

Oh non ! J'avais entrainé l'ordinateur de la fille dans note chute.

« Mince je suis désolé pour votre PC, j'espère qu'il n'est point cassé. » Je prends alors l'ordinateur entre mes mains. Mes mains passèrent durant une microseconde sur son écran. LA PUTE ! Elle piratait le réseau informatique de l'asile.

« HEY ! Mais vous faisiez quoi là ? Vous piratiez le réseau ? Non mais vous vouliez faire quoi au juste ? Libérer les prisonniers c'est ça ? Mais vous êtes conne ou quoi ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes, je suis à la recherche d'informations pour mon père, l'asile ne lui envoie pas assez de nouvelles des prisonniers et…

Je la stoppai alors dans sa phrase : Attendez, qui est votre père ?

-L'inspecteur Gordon…

-Barbara ? C'est vous ! Mais oui ! Mais si vous avez besoin d'informations je peux vous en donner, si c'est pour le bien de Gotham. Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt j'…

Une alarme me coupa dans ma phrase, c'était celle qui était utilisé lorsqu'un patient s'échappait ou alors qu'une bagarre commençait entre les prisonniers.

« Je dois te laisser, urgence. » Plus personne, QUOi ? Mais elle était là il y a 5secondes… Je ne comprends plus rien… Tiens, mais c'est quoi par terre. Mais j'ai déjà vu ça une fois, à la télé, c'est bat truc là… oh je sais un batarang. Quel nom naze. Entre le batgrappin, la batmobile, les batoilettes aussi ? Rah, vraiment. Oh mais zut l'alarme ! C'est vrai.

Je me dirige alors vers le bâtiment principal. J'entre et je vois de la fumée partout, ah… ça sent horriblement fort en plus. J'avance dans cette fumée. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne m'attrape le bras.

« Putain mais tu fais quoi là ? Non ! Non ! Pourquoi tu es venue ? Ça devait ne pas se passer comme ça !

-Harleen ? Mais que racontes-tu ?

-Nous devions sortir, tu ne devais pas être là, tu ne devais pas le savoir, non !

-Mais expliques moi à la fin !

-Je m'échappe !

-Comment ça ? Tu peux sortir quand tu veux !

-Oui, enfin avec Mr. J. Nous partons. Nous allons à Gotham.

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Tu vas le faire sortir d'ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es folle ou quoi ? Ne me fais pas ça s'il te plait ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

-Je suis désolée. » Sur ce elle me plaque la bouche avec un mouchoir et je tombe dans les pommes.

Aïe, j'ai mal à la tête et au dos. Je suis dehors, à terre. Harleen a dû me déposer ici avant de partir. Ah Oui c'est vrai, elle était partie, non… Je ne vais pas supporter de rester seule dans cet asile. Je ne peux pas. Mais... Non putain pourquoi quand je tiens à des personnes elles me laissent tomber. J'en ai marre. Pourquoi je m'attache aux personnes comme ça ? Car je suis stupide c'est vrai. L'amour, c'est stupide. Tu souffres lorsque l'on te l'enlève. Je déteste ce Joker, il t'a volé à moi. Et je te reprendrai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

« Hey ça va ! Toi là-bas ! » Quoi ? Quelqu'un me parle ? Puis une silhouette arrive vers moi.

«L'asile a été attaqué, certains médecins ont été intoxiqués par un gaz dans le bâtiment principal. Et de plus un patient s'est échappé.

-Je sais… Je vais bien, laissez-moi. » Bon je ne vais pas bien ! Je viens de prendre s'en doute une de mes meilleures amies et la seule au final. Il faut que je garde mon calme… Pff…

« Tant mieux, tu n'aurais pas vu un patient nommé le Joker ? Je le recherche.

-Non, et pourquoi, je relevai la tête vers elle, OH ! BatGirl !? Mais…. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ils sont partis depuis bien longtemps. Ils ne reviendront pas…. Elle ne reviendra pas….

-Qui ? Expliques-moi.

- Barre-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Va les chercher seule ! Allez ! » Bon ok, je l'avoue je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver mais elle commençait à être lourde. Bon elle est partis c'est déjà ça. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, rentrer chez moi et déprimer.

6 Novembre 2000

Je me pose sur canapé, j'ai d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, j'en ai marre. Je décide alors d'allumer la télé, je tombe sur une série bien sympa avec des cadavres qui sont pendus un peu partout, rah tellement de joie là-dedans.

« On stoppe votre émission afin de vous informer que deux personnes, un détenu et une psychologue se sont échappés de l'asile d'arkham. Ils viennent d'attaquer la banque de Gotham. Nous vous conseillons de rester dans vos logements pour votre sécurité. Nous ne savons pas encore si ces détenus sont dangereux ou non. Ah on vient notamment de m'annoncer que la police a retrouvé une carte de visite avec noté dessus : « Mes Salutations, Nous voici Maitres de Gotham, Cachez-vous – Signé Le Joker et Harley Quinn. » La police est actuellement à la recherche de ces deux criminels, habitants de Gotham ne vous inquiétez pas. » Je restai bouche bée un instant, je n'y croyais pas.

Et voilà, ça y est, elle est devenue la délinquante la plus recherchée de Gotham. Comment dire… Que je m'en doutais ? Non, ça pas du tout. Ça m'attriste, elle était… j'ai bien dit était… sympa… un minimum…. Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Je vais être seule dans cet asile, pas d'amis, oh ça non. Je crois que ces fichus patients vont devoir devenir mes amis.

7 Novembre 2000

11..12..13. Petit rituel habituel du matin. Je monte jusqu'aux soins intensifs. A l'intérieur, tous les médecins sont regroupés autour du tableau d'affichage qui nous annonce de quel patient l'on doit s'occuper ce matin. J'essaie de me mettre sur la pointe de pieds pour voir mon affectation, ces cons ne veulent pas se pousser. Soudain, un des chimistes me lança :

« Oh Mais regardez qui voilà ! OH tiens, Madame est seule maintenant ? Comme c'est dommage, tu finiras comme elle de toute façon. Tu es aussi conne et déganté qu'elle, vous me dégoutez. »

Quoi ? Ok c'est bon, je lâche ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

« Ferme ta grande gueule ! Lâche-moi un peu ! Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça. Que t-ai-je fais bordel ? RIEN ! TU ME SOULS ! JE TE HAIS TOI ET TOUT LES AUTRES ! »

Sur ce je partis en pleure, au moins j'avais pu lire le nom du patient que je devais voir, mais je ne sais pas qui s'est… et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un va m'aider maintenant, ça serait très étonnant même.

Quelqu'un me frappa l'épaule :

« WAHOU ! Ce que tu leur as envoyé dans la tronche ! Franchement ils le méritaient. Tu es un grand mystère pour moi. Au début j'ai cru que tu étais une des leurs, mais maintenant je vois que tu es comme nous au fond. Oh Je ne me suis pas présenté, quel maladroit je suis, Enigma pour te servir, grand conteur d'énigmes en ce monde.

-Heu… Merci… Mais… Ils m'avaient poussé à bout… Je…

-Chut..Chut..Chut ! Tu fais partis des notre, nous pauvres prisonniers. Maintenant, tu pourras avoir toute l'aide dont tu as besoin venant de nous.

-Euh..Merci, enfin je crois… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, je chercher un patient nommé Pamela Isley, je ne sais pas du tout qui s'est.

-AH ! Ivy ! Elle se trouve dans l'aile Ouest, tu la trouveras facilement à mon avis.

-Merci, j'y vais. »

Sur ce je pars en direction de la cellule de la dite Ivy. Je viens de réaliser quelque chose… Comment Enigma a fait pour sortir… mais pourquoi il était en dehors de sa cellule comme ça ? OH peu importe, je m'en fous. Maintenant les patients sont mes amis. Des fous comme amis, vie de merde j'ai envie de dire.


End file.
